


A Compromise of Sorts

by Schwabl



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwabl/pseuds/Schwabl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Chloe mad at Beca and Pieter mad with Luisa the two end of spending the night together, and the next few days as well. They come up with a plan to get back at their friends for the way they were treated the night of The Riff Off.</p><p>AU: Fake Dating</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Compromise of Sorts

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one-shot but I got carried away so it's just a rather long one-shot....
> 
> Edits have been made

Beca leaned against the wall in the basement where the Riff-Off had taken place. The rest of the Bellas were off having fun at the after party but Beca couldn’t be bothered. She had never been so pissed off at Chloe before. Yeah, Legacy messed up their chance at winning the Riff-Off and rubbing it in DSM’s faces. But the way that Chloe handled the situation afterwards was incredibly uncalled for. Lately it seemed that Chloe had been dictating how every single member should live their lives. Normally it wasn’t bad but ever since joining World's Chloe had become unreasonable. If only there was a way for Beca to rebel against her co-captain to show her that she wouldn’t stand for the way she was treating the Bella’s. After all, Beca was considered the official leader of the group. 

She had been standing there for quite some time when she spotted the two DSM leaders in a corner of the club. It seemed as if they were yelling at each other but Beca couldn’t quite tell from where she stood. She had noticed Chloe come up beside her and attempt to get her attention once again so they could argue some more but Beca was more than done with that conversation. She never took her eyes off of the Germans as Chloe stomped away. Beca quickly finished the drink that was in her hand and stormed off to the bathroom. She needed to get away from the noise and the sweaty people.

She splashed some cold water onto her face to attempt to cool herself down. She needed to calm down before she exploded and made a scene in front of their competition. Beca braced herself on the counter with both hands on the edge of the sink. Her head was down and she closed her eyes. Truth is, she just wanted to enjoy the night with her friends. It had been a while since they had gone to a Riff-Off and Beca always enjoyed them even when they didn’t win. Beca heard the bathroom door open but didn’t open her eyes to see who it was right away. When she did, all of the anger came rushing back.

“Oh this is just great. Now I have to deal with you, too.” Beca didn’t think her night could get worse but the tall German woman decided she needed to ruin it even more. The Kommissar didn’t say anything; she was just muttering to herself in German. Despite knowing German, Beca couldn't make out what she was saying. She honestly sounded furious about something. Beca assumed it was because of the conversation she had with the other soloist. “So, you’re hiding out in here too, hey?”

“Ja. He’s an idiot. Something about my leadership being too strict. Ha! There can be no such thing when it comes to perfection.” Jesus Christ, this girl was insane. Beca was now stuck in an incredibly small washroom with a crazy lady. “Why, kleine maus, are you hiding away? Too embarrassed to admit your defeat?”

“I, uh, got into a fight with a friend. Though I should get back, they would be pissed if they saw me talking to you. So, yeah.”

“Isn’t that what you want? To get back at them for whatever it is that they yelled at you for? You don’t seem like someone who would back down from a fight, my feisty maus.”

Beca stared at The Kommissar for quite sometime. She hated it when she couldn’t figure out someone and The Kommissar was definitely someone who was difficult to read. “What do you have something in mind? Because otherwise I'm going to get another drink.”

The Kommissar didn’t say anything. Before Beca could process what was happening, The Kommissar grabbed her hand and lead her out to the dance floor. Beca was stunned for a few moments when The Kommissar starting dancing in front of her. She closed the gap between them and whispered in her ear.

“Just play along little mouse. Your friend is already watching.” Beca nodded her head and let her body sway to the heavy bass that filled the room. There was hardly any space between her body and The Kommissar’s. Beca tried to ignore the way it felt to have the gorgeous woman’s body so close to hers. She really want to close the distance between their bodies but couldn’t get the courage to do so. Besides this wasn’t about her at all, they both wanted to piss off their friend. It was definitely working. She could see Chloe coming up behind The Kommissar with a deadly expression etched into her features. Guess it was time to leave!

Before Chloe could drag her away The Kommissar reached into Beca’s back pocket and pulled her phone out. A few seconds later her phone was returned to her and displayed a new contact under the name Luisa. Beca didn’t get the chance to question her before Chloe grabbed her arm and pulled her off of the dance floor and into the night. As soon as they were on the bus again Chloe began questioning her but Beca just pulled out her headphones and slipped them on. They were almost back home when she felt her phone vibrate.

Luisa: Hallo kleine maus

Mäuschen: Uhm, hey

Luisa: I hope I did not cause you too much trouble tonight.

Mäuschen: No, not really.  
Mäuschen: Why did you give me your number?

Luisa: So we could have a little fun ;)

Mäuschen: And what is that supposed to mean?

Luisa: I have a plan if you would like to continue your little rebellion from your Bella’s  
Luisa: Meet me tomorrow at the coffee shop down the street from Barden at 1

Okay, that was kind of weird. She didn’t know if she should really go and meet Luisa tomorrow. She had already caused enough confusion and distress within her group. Should she really continue to piss of her friends for not listening to her? It was rather childish to do so. Or at least that was what Beca thought until she was rudely awoken at 5 in the morning by Chloe with an air horn. Chloe had forced all of the Bella’s out of bed to do some insane workout routine that Satan himself designed. This meant war.

Beca walked through the door of the coffee shop and scanned the crowd for Luisa but she was no where to be found. It was already five past one so Beca turned around to leave since it was ridiculous to even think about meeting up with her rival. As she did she collided into the person standing behind her. Great, could this day get any worse?

“You should really watch where you are going kleine maus. One could find themselves in a trap.”

“Ha ha. More mouse jokes. That’s really original, Kommissar.”

 

“I find it quite enjoyable. Come, lets get something to drink.”

They made their way to the counter and ordered their respective drinks which Luisa insisted on paying for. It didn’t take them very long until they were seated at a table in the back corner of the shop. Beca didn’t know what to say or do so she sat in silence until Luisa finally spoke. 

“Date me.”

Beca nearly choked to death on the coffee she had just taken a sip off. Where in the world did that come from?! She knew the woman in front of her was someone who went straight to the point but this was some next level shit. 

“Let me clarify, pretend to date me. We both want to anger our friends, no? What better way than to date each other.”

Yup. This woman was insane. Though she did make a great point. Beca needed a way to get back at Chloe for undermining her and for the stunt she pulled that morning. This was the perfect plan to do so. Beca sat there silently for a few moments. She held Luisa's unwavering gaze as she thought over the pros and cons of the situation. There was part of Beca that thought that it would be fun to try out Luisa's idea. 

"Okay, so what does our fake relationship entail?"

"It would be like your typical relationship but more platonic in it's expression. Though the physical aspect would anger our friends the most. But of course nothing that would make either of us uncomfortable."

Beca could handle that. It seemed simple enough to be able to fake a relationship with the woman in front of her. Though, Beca ignored that fact that she had never really "been" with a woman before. She never really identified as straight per say but she never thought of her attraction to women being anything more than an aesthetic one. It would be like a really, really close friendship. Right?

They sat there for a while longer discussing the logistics of their plan. They agreed that tomorrow night they would go on their first official fake date. Luisa said that she would plan everything that needed to be planned. Once they had finished their coffee it was time to leave. Luisa said that she would walk Beca back to the Bella's house so the Bella's would know who she spent her afternoon with.

As they got closer to the house, Luisa slipped her hand into Beca's. God she could get used to that. Wait, what?! Nope, Beca was definitely not going to think about that. They slowly walked up the Bella's pathway and hovered near the door. Beca ignored the footsteps that she heard from inside and focused all her attention on the woman in front of her. 

"It was good seeing you today, kleine maus. I look forward to tomorrow." Luisa put one hand on Beca's cheek and lightly brushed her lips against the other. It was a simple gesture but it definitely had an effect on her. Not that Beca acknowledged it in the slightest. 

"Yeah, uhm, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Okay, bye." Beca quickly stepped into the house and shut the door behind her before Luisa could see the blush that spread along her face. Fuck.

Beca spent the rest of the night avoiding Chloe and Fat Amy. It was a lot more difficult to avoid Amy seeing as they shared a room but Beca managed to hide out on the roof until everyone in the house had fallen asleep. It was Beca's favourite hiding place to get away from everyone but still be able to use their WiFi. Tomorrow would be an eventful day that was certain.

The next morning the Bellas had their usual practice. It seemed as if Chloe was now just ignoring her but she was allowing Beca to carry on her role as their leader for the first time since the Car Show. Maybe Luisa's plan was working already. Stacie demanded that she help Beca get ready for her date tonight. Stacie could care less about who the Bella's dated. She wouldn't let her friends go on a date without her help, no matter how much they said they didn't need it. 

Beca, Stacie, and Cynthia Rose were all in Stacie's room rummaging through her large selection of date clothes. They had settled on a black dress that wasn't too form fitting but also had an open back to it to show off some skin. There were multiple overlapping straps along the back and a long zipper that ended at the base of her spine. The dress they picked was pretty short on Beca which is why she was thoroughly convinced it was actually one of Stacie's shirts since the girl was way taller than her. Either way, it fit Beca perfectly and the girls set off to styling her hair and applying makeup. It had taken Beca way longer to get ready than she wanted for this fake date but she also knew that the girls wanted to help and couldn't say no to them. Soon after they finished the doorbell rang and Beca ran to get it before anyone else while also trying to put on high heels. After almost falling twice, she made it to the front door in one piece. 

"Hey!" She was a little out of breath but tried to cover it up.

"Have you been running around liebling? Or do I just take your breath away?" 

"Ha ha, very funny you German Goddess. Now shall we go or is standing in my doorway all you have planned for tonight?"

Luisa lead her to the car that was parked at the end of their pathway. How the German could afford an Audi R8 convertible was beyond her. Beca chose not to ask and climbed into the car. She was thankful that Stacie left her hair down because otherwise Beca would look like a hot mess when they got to wherever they were going. Speaking of which, Beca had no idea where they were headed. They were in a rather nice area of the city so Beca ruled out being murdered as a possibility. Luisa pulled around the corner and stopped in front of their destination. Rathbun's was considered the nicest restaurant in the entire city. 

"Why are you putting so much effort into a fake date?" Beca was honestly confused. Why put in effort when it didn't really matter.

"Your friends will ask what we did, no? It is easier to tell them the truth than to make up a lie. Besides, I have wanted to come here since we've arrived in Atlanta."

Well, that did make sense. Beca decided that it was best to just play along and not question it. When would she even get another chance at being able to eat at this restaurant? She wondered what else they were going to do tonight. She was sure that Luisa had more than just dinner planned.

They were seated at their table rather quickly and ordered their drinks. The conversation was rather limited until the time they ordered their meals. Beca didn't know where to start. Was she allowed to know all of these personal details that one would normally share on a first date seeing as this was all fake? She honestly wanted to know more about the woman before her. The Kommissar was a secretive person. Though Beca already knew one detail about her. She didn't even know if Pieter knew her real name. 

"So, little mouse, what is it that you are taking at Barden?"

"Oh, I'm in the conservatory program with a minor in business."

"What made you decide on that combination."

"Well, my first year my father told me that I had to attend Barden before he would allow me to move on to pursuing my career. It seemed like it would come in handy, ya know? Learn both sides of the field. And after my first year I decided to stay. Mostly for the Bella's seeing as I became the leader of our group but also so I could get my degree. It was slightly immature thinking I could get the job I want without one."

"So I take it you want to be in the music industry upon your graduation then?"

"Yeah that's the plan. Already have an internship at a label so there's that. What are you taking in school?"

"I have already completed my degree. I double majored in Anthropology and Biology. As of now, DSM is a full time commitment. For everyone."

"Wow, no wonder you looked so amazing up on stage, I mean DSM looked amazing."

"Thank you kleine maus. Though, both are a reflection of me are they not."

Before Beca could stutter out an insult mixed with a compliment, the waiter arrived with their meal. Oh god, it looked amazing and it smelt even better. She hadn't really realized how hungry she was until her food was right in front of her. For a few moments neither of them talked. They were far too busy savouring their dishes. It wasn't until Beca saw Luisa's fork sneak a piece of Beca's meal off her plate, that she looked over at her; her eyebrow raised in question.

"What? I wanted to try the meal that has captured your attention so completely."

"I don't normally share, but I'll let you live this time since you didn't know."

"Cheeky little mouse you are. You're welcome to try some of mine if you would like. Fair is fair, after all."

Beca and Luisa took a few bites off of each other's plates until both of their meals were completely gone. They talked throughout dinner about their various interests and plans for the future. Beca told the story of how she became a Bella and Luisa told the story of how she founded DSM. Over dessert the conversation continued. In the back of her mind, Beca noted how easy it was to talk to Luisa once her Kommissar personality was gone. She was incredibly intrigued with the woman who was sitting across from her.

After Luisa has paid the bill they climbed back into the car. Beca hoped to whatever higher power might be out there that the fake date wasn't over. She didn't want to go back to the Bella's house just yet. Luckily, that wish was granted. Luisa pulled into the lot of what seemed to be a drive in movie. Obviously Luisa had no idea that Beca wasn't a fan of movies but Beca was going to enjoy herself regardless. It was a screening of some French film she had never heard of. Usually she would be pissed that the movie didn't have subtitles but it was rather difficult when she had Luisa whispering the translation in her ear the whole time. With every line she felt chills go down her spine.

The movie was over far too quickly for Beca's liking but it was time to be heading home now. They drove home in silence but Beca had never felt more comfortable. If anything, she could see herself being friends with Luisa after Worlds. They had plans tomorrow which Beca was really looking forward to. They agreed that they both needed to relax a little so they were going to watch tv at Luisa's hotel and order in room service. Explaining to the Bella's why she was going to be at Luisa's hotel room was going to be difficult. They would never in a million years believe that all they did was watch shitty reality tv shows and eat chicken fingers. 

Much like yesterday, Luisa walked Beca to her front door. When they said their goodbyes Beca assumed that Luisa would once again kiss her cheek. Only this time, Luisa's lips gently brushed against her own. It was a simple and gentle kiss but it was still probably the best kiss she ever had. When Beca walked through the door she was immediately ambushed by Stacie and Cynthia Rose. They wanted to know every detail of what happened. Honestly she was glad that Luisa had actually planned something. She probably wouldn't of been able to make up such an elaborate story if she had to lie about what they did on their date. Though, Beca was sure to leave out the personal details that they shared with each other over dinner.

The three stayed up late talking about her night out. The conversation had shifted to telling stories of the worst dates they have ever been on and the best ones. Beca knew that despite it being fake it still was the nicest date she had ever been on. Usually when she dated people it was more like hanging out with a friend. She had never really had someone take her out and get to know her the way Luisa had. Soon enough, the Bella’s were all off to bed. They were all going to sleep in the next morning since they didn’t have practice.

When Beca woke up around 11:30 she quickly threw on a pair of baggy, ripped jeans and a t-shirt. She threw her hair up into a messy bun and finished getting ready before running out the door. Luisa had texted her this morning so she knew that she was awake. She recalled from last nights conversation that she was staying in the penthouse at the hotel so it would be rather easy to find her. She grabbed a few snacks and a round of drinks from the coffee shop and headed to the hotel. Luisa had never really said when to come over so Beca decided that she would just show up and surprise her. 

She handed her car off to the valet who insisted that he park it for her. The elevator ride up was much longer than she wanted it to be. But what could she expect when there were forty floors in the building and Luisa was on the top floor. Once she finally arrived on the floor she made her way to the only door that was along the hallway. She almost knocked on the door but it opened abruptly. Pieter had almost ran into her during his exit. He did not seem happy. He yelled in a language that Beca had never heard before,. Though she was certain it had something to do about her seeing as Luisa was yelling right back at him. Within seconds Pieter was gone and Luisa made her way to the door to greet Beca.

"I am sorry about that, kleine maus. Pieter can be a little... unreasonable at times."

"It's alright. Though, I almost got bulldozed over when he made his dramatic exit."

"Ahh, yes, he isn't the most graceful person."

Beca didn't pry into what they had been talking about before she arrived. It was best to just let it go and try to enjoy the day. It confused Beca as to why Luisa wanted to go through with this plan if it was causing so much distress. The plan had been working for her and Chloe had backed off slightly which was nice but she couldn't be certain that the same could be said for Luisa. Beca assumed that if Luisa wasn't okay with the situation she would've put a stop to their plan or at the very least send Beca back home. 

They spent the whole day on the couch in the rooms living space. They ordered way more than they could eat for dinner but it didn't matter to either of them. They stuffed themselves full of junk food and beer. They had settled on a Harry Potter marathon that seemingly played every weekend. They talked mostly about the movies and there favourite scenes. By the fourth movie Beca had a decent buzz from the alcohol. She knew that this would be the last drink she would have if she wanted to drive home tonight. 

"Little mouse, why don't you stay over tonight? We have already had too much to drink for either one of us to drive and you shouldn't have to spend money on a cab back home."

"Luisa, I dunno."

"I can sleep on the couch if you would prefer."

"No, it's not that. I've shared a bed before. It's just that I have practice tomorrow morning so I'll have to be up early."

"I am sure I will be awake far earlier than you. DSM begins practice at six am sharp."

"Are you serious?! That's insane."

"Perfection comes at a cost."

"Well, alright. As long as you don't mind."

"Not in the least."

They continued watching the last of the movies and had finished all of the beer before the end. Beca was slowly falling asleep but trying to fight it. There was only ten minutes left of the movie, she could do it. Thankfully as soon as the movie was over Luisa shut off the tv. They both headed to the bedroom to get ready for bed. Beca climbed into bed on the opposite side of where Luisa's stuff was laid on the nightstand. A few minutes later Luisa joined her. There wasn't much distance between their bodies despite having a huge king size bed to share. Beca turned on her side to face Luisa and found her staring back at her. There was an unbearable urge to move closer to the German woman. Without thinking, Beca leaned over and pressed her lips against Luisa's. 

It obviously took Luisa by surprise but after a moment she began to kiss Beca back. It didn't last long and Beca came to her senses and immediately pulled away from Luisa. No words were exchanged between the two. Beca only rolled over so her back was to Luisa and attempted to sleep. She made the mistake of taking it too far. They both agreed that they would only show affection around their friends. Developing feelings were not apart of the deal. Beca guessed she ignored that part of their plan.

The next morning Beca woke up to Luisa's alarm blaring in the background. It seemed that Luisa was still asleep so Beca nudged her in order to wake her up. It didn't work. Apparently the girl could sleep through a lot. So Beca picked up her pillow and hit Luisa's side with it. That did the trick. Beca muttered something about the alarm and needing to get up. She heard Luisa telling her to go back to sleep as the German got out of bed. 

It felt as though she had just closed her eyes but in fact two hours had passed at it was time for Beca to get up. Luisa had left already and was most likely training with DSM by now. Beca threw on the clothing she had worn yesterday and headed out the door. By the time she arrived at the Bella's house there was only enough time to quickly change and head over to the auditorium to practice. She pushed the Bella's extra hard today seeing as it provided her the distraction she needed. 

After the four hour practice and a lot of complaining from the girls, it was time to head back. Beca had left her phone at home so she wouldn't be tempted to text Luisa. When she grabbed it she noticed that she had two text messages from Luisa. She really hoped that the blonde didn't want to talk about what happened last night, and if she did Beca would just blame all the beer they drank. Luckily for her, all Luisa had said was sorry for waking her in the morning and asked if she could hang out later. 

This routine went on for the entire week. They saw each other everyday until Luisa had to go back to Germany to prepare for World's. Beca offered to take her to the airport but apparently DSM had rented a large tour bus to transport the entire team around the city. Honestly she was rather disappointed that she wouldn't be able to see Luisa off at the airport. It would only be a few months until she would see Luisa again. She could make it until then.

Or at least she thought she could. Turns out that Beca was miserable without being able to see Luisa everyday. Being in different time zones and different schedules made it incredibly difficult to stay in contact as well. Beca knew she didn't really have a reason or a right to miss Luisa. They weren't dating; well, not really anyways. And when Chloe packed them all into the bus without telling them where they were going it was impossible to contact Luisa. 

They were all gathered around the campfire and just like so many years before, they were confessing things that they were keeping to themselves. Beca wanted so badly to confess but didn't know where to begin. She knew that the Bella's could tell that something was really bothering her. Before she could stop herself the words came tumbling from her lips.

"Luisa and I were never actually together. We were faking the whole thing for reasons that seem incredibly stupid looking back. But I was stupid and I, god, I think I might be in love with her. Which is even stupider because we have only actually been fake dating for like a week and a half. All I know is that I have never missed anyone more than I have missed her this last month. And Chloe, I'm sorry for being such an ass to you. You were only trying to help out everyone since you know how much this means to all of us. I don't even remember why I was angry, I just was. And I'm sorry for not telling you guys earlier and for lying about the internship. Everything has just changed so much and it's scary to think that in a few months we will have graduated and that the Bella's might not exist after us."

“We all already knew Beca. Fat Amy found out somehow but you looked happy when you were with her so we didn’t say anything.” Chloe leaned over and gave Beca a hug.

After her rant, Beca was exhausted. Obviously the girls accepted the apology and moved on from there. It was when Chloe started singing 'Cups' that she felt that things were going to be okay. The Bella’s could totally kick DSM’s ass even though they didn’t practice for eight hours everyday. Beca sat by the fire for quite some time just thinking about everything that happened over the last month. She had fallen in love with someone who didn’t love her back. She had also effectively pushed away her friends over the past month and lied to them about a lot of things. She would change that. She was going to win World’s, if not for her it would be for the girls, and she knew exactly what to do.

Who knew that two months could go by so quickly. With finals, practice, and graduation it seemed as though there was never anytime for anything else. All of the girls were running around the Bella’s house frantically trying to pack before they left for the airport in three hours. She could tell that they were all excited and super nervous to be performing at World’s. Of course Beca was too, but she was more nervous and excited to see Luisa. Luisa agreed that she would pick Beca (and reluctantly, the other Bella’s) up from the airport. 

Beca knew that she should tell Luisa that her friends knew they weren’t actually dating but she was afraid that if she did Luisa would leave for good. How would the blonde react when she found out that Beca had fallen in love with her? Did Luisa even like women? There were so many questions that Beca had running through her mind but right now she didn’t have time. She had to make sure that everything was in order for Worlds and that the Bella’s all made it onto the plane and to the competition. It was easier to herd cats than it was to keep the Bella’s together.

Thankfully they made it to their plane in one piece. In 11 hours they would be in Denmark and Beca would see Luisa again. She was rather jealous that the German only had to take a flight that was an hour and a half long. Beca tried to sleep but it was incredibly difficult so she decided to just chug coffee throughout the flight and watch downloaded episodes of Food Network TV shows. She had basically passed out and was woken up by Chloe when they landed in Denmark. It didn’t take long until the were out of the plane, bags in hand, and in line for customs. As soon as Beca walked through that door Luisa would be on the other side of it. 

Sure enough, Luisa was standing in front of the crowd and called out to Beca as soon as she walked out the doors. Beca attempted to not run towards her but it was Luisa who quickly came up to meet her and the Bella’s. She took Beca into her arms and pressed their lips together. Beca could feel Luisa instantly relax as they sank into their kiss. They parted when Fat Amy started making some offhanded comment. Luisa took Beca’s bag and lead them all to the exit. Apparently the World’s competition committee skipped no expense when it came to accommodations. There was a long line of black sedans that were supposedly for the Bella’s. They all quickly ran off with whoever they wanted to sit with and were jumping into cars. Luisa held the door of the first car open for Beca to climb in. 

They arrived at their hotel and everyone was assigned rooms. Apparently the hotel had messed up their reservation so one lucky person got an executive suite. As soon as the girls heard that, they basically started fighting Chloe for the key card. Chloe walked over and handed Beca the key card for the room and shot her a wink. Apparently her floor was on the top floor though it wasn’t the penthouse. She already knew that Luisa had taken that room. The Bella’s were two floors below that and DSM another floor below them. Apparently it was arranged by Chloe to give the fake couple some extra privacy and time away from their groups. Beca wished that the ground would open up and swallow her whole.

Luisa helped Beca take her bag up to her room. Sure enough it was the room across from Luisa’s. Holy crap, it was nicer than any of the houses she had ever been inside of. Luisa carried the heavy suitcase up to the second floor of the loft style hotel room. Why a hotel room needed another floor was beyond Beca. Beca had already sat down on the couch and was browsing the movies that were on TV. Luisa sat down beside her and translated the titles. They settled on one that Beca had never heard of but Luisa insisted was good. Of course it wasn’t in English though, so once again Luisa translated like she had on their first ‘date’.

The two women hung out every second that they weren't sleeping, eating, or practicing. Most of the time they were either with DSM or the Bellas but they would spend a lot of time alone as well. Beca didn’t know what to do anymore than she had when she was sitting by the campfire. Was this all fake to Luisa? Did she want something more the same way that Beca did? Beca was thankful that she was too busy to pay attention to the questions running through her mind. She had to get everything ready for Worlds.

Apparently, all of their hard work had paid off. The crowd went wild during their performance at Worlds. When the emcee announced that DSM placed second and the Barden Bella’s had placed first, Beca nearly fainted. Holy crap, they did it. The Barden Bella’s would survive another generation. Beca attempted to find Luisa in the crowd but knew it was pointless. She would find her at the after party anyways.

Chloe lead them all to the club that they were going to. As soon as they walked up to the club, Beca spotted Luisa leaning against the wall outside. She came over and congratulated the Bella’s on their win and greeted Beca with a kiss. They were lead into the club and greeted with a round of shots. Oh god, it was going to be a crazy night. Beca had two shots before she was lead out onto the dance floor with Luisa. It was much like the night at the Riff-Off but this time Beca had the courage to press her body against Luisa’s. 

Their hips swayed with the music and Beca had her hands gripped tightly on Luisa’s hips. With their height difference it was a little more difficult to dance but they made it work. Luisa had a hand in Beca’s hair and another draping over her shoulder and resting along her back. God, the woman was intoxicating. They danced for hours, only stopping to get more drinks. Once Beca had a decent buzz, Luisa leaned down and whispered in her ear.

“Liebling, why don’t we get out of here.” Beca nodded her head in agreement and followed Luisa out of the bar. She quickly texted Chloe and said that she was leaving and that she was safe. Luisa and Beca walked back to their hotel hand in hand. As soon as they got into the elevator, Luisa’s backed Beca up against the wall. For someone who seemed so rough on stage, Luisa was the gentlest person when it came to Beca. Her kisses were a mix of soft brushes and rough bites. Beca had never been so turned on before. The elevator dinged for their floor and they made their way to Luisa’s suite. They somehow managed to never break contact as they entered the room and went straight to the bedroom. 

Luisa pulled off her shirt and then Beca’s. The feeling of their bodies pressed together made both of them moan. Beca brought her hands done to Luisa’s waist and began to unbutton the tight leather pants that she was wearing. Soon enough they were both in their underwear. Luisa picked Beca up into her arms and gently placed her on the massive bed. Beca could tell by the way that Luisa was slowly teasing her that it was going to be a long, long night.

Beca woke up tangled in white sheets. When she turned over she noticed that the bed was empty. Beca quickly threw on the shirt she had been wearing last night and headed out to the rest of the hotel room. Luisa was nowhere to be found. Beca went back to check her phone and sure enough she had an unread message from Luisa. It said that she had to go out with DSM to go see the city. Beca decided that it would be best to just leave since Luisa probably left without saying goodbye for a reason.

For the next two days Beca tried to make plans with Luisa but it seemed that she was avoiding her. Today was the last day that they were going to be in Denmark. She knew that Luisa’s flight was leaving that morning. After having breakfast with the Bella’s and telling them everything that had happened the night of the after party. Fat Amy dragged Beca to the lobby because she saw DSM walk by with their suitcases in hand. They tried to run and catch up to the group but it was no use. They had already loaded up the bus and were driving away. 

Fat Amy quickly unlocked a car and climbed in and told Beca to hurry her ‘aca-butt up’. Beca didn’t even want to know why Amy had her own car her and how she could afford something so expensive. She just did as she was told and held on for her life as Amy sped away like a maniac. Beca was surprised that she even made it the the airport in one piece. Amy said that she would wait in the car as Beca climbed out and raced away. 

Beca looked everywhere but still couldn’t find the German woman. How did she miss them? It wasn’t as if they waited long before going after them, and with Amy’s driving they should have made it here the same time as DSM. Beca was ready to give up and go back to the car when she heard someone walk up behind her. 

“Beca? What are you doing here?”

“Oh, uhm, I wanted to say goodbye. What took you guys so long?”

“We stopped for coffee.” Before Beca could say anything else, Luisa turned to Pieter and told him to go check everyone into their flight. DSM followed behind him to the check-in line, but Luisa stayed.

“Look, I know you’ve been avoiding me Luisa. You’re not very subtle.” 

“Beca, why are you really here?”

Beca took a deep breath to steady herself. “I love you, Luisa. From the moment we started hanging out and fake dating I started to get feelings for you. Of course, being me, I denied them. I don’t even care if you don’t feel the same way. I needed to tell you before you go home to Germany and I never see you again.”

For a long moment, Luisa just stared at her and didn’t move or say anything. It seemed as though she was too shocked. Beca looked down in defeat; that could really only mean one thing, Luisa didn’t feel the same way. As soon as Luisa saw the sadness in Beca’s expression, she took her face into her hands and pressed their lips together.

“I love you too, Beca. Mein Gott. I’ve been avoiding you because I didn’t think you felt this way.”

“Well, uhm, what do we do now? You’re going back to Germany today and I have to fly back to Atlanta.”

“No, you don’t. Beca, would you like to come to Germany? There is an extra ticket since a DSM member would like to spend more time here in Denmark.”

“I, whoa, yeah I would. But what about all my stuff? It’s still at the hotel. And my flight, and the Bellas.”

“If you want to come, we can get the hotel to courier your belongings over to my place. Your flight can be rearranged and the Bella’s will understand, I’m sure.”

“Okay, okay. Let’s do it. Oh shit, let me call Amy and tell her she can go back to the hotel. She’s waiting outside.”

Beca and Luisa walked hand in hand through the airport and onto the plane. Luisa told Pieter to fuck off to seat that was empty so Beca could sit beside her in first class. He did as he was told but still didn’t seem happy about it. Though, the two woman didn’t pay him any mind. They were far too happy to be with each other to pay attention to anyone else. Everything worked out in the end. They saved the Bella’s, she got her dream girl, and now she was flying to Germany. She had no idea how long she was going to be there or what they would do in the future but Beca knew that Luisa loved her and that was all that mattered.

“Kleine maus, you realise we are going to have the strangest story to tell our children one day.”

“Oh, totally. Wait. What.” 

Luisa just let out a laugh and leaned over to kiss Beca. She guessed Luisa had big plans for the future and Beca couldn’t of been happier to get to see where life would take them.


End file.
